


Inverno

by Lady_York



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_York/pseuds/Lady_York
Summary: El dios del inframundo Hannibal se ha enamorado del hermoso dios de los campos Will, a quien raptará para convertirlo en su reyna.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 19





	Inverno

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenidos lectores, por primera vez en muchos años me atrevo a publicar en esta plataforma. Esta historia es una reimaginación del mito de Perséfone y Ades con nuestros amados personajes de la serie Hannibal. Espero sea de su agrado.

Dorada es la luz poco antes del ocaso, Apolo en su precioso carruaje de oropeles recorre el firmamento con lentitud, las sombras aún no se alargan y la luz en los campos de flores llena el ambiente con matices purpúreos. Eolo sopla suavemente para las ninfas que juegan entre las flores, pétalos multicolores se levantan con el viento para rendir pleitesía alrededor de la belleza de un joven dios, su pureza y encanto es un retoño floreciente en aquellos campos multicolores; su dulzura es venerada desde la oscuridad de los árboles por otro dios, un viejo ser quien sólo puede mirar y maravillarse de aquella perfección a lo lejos, sabe que mientras él está hecho de humo, carbón y muerte, Will es la vida, la luz y el néctar más dulce de las flores. 

Hannibal es invisible a los ojos de los demás y en esta ocasión no es más que un espectador furtivo, su vida solitaria en los confines del Hades es interrumpida cada tarde desde hace tiempo con un hambre voraz que es saciada momentáneamente mientras sus ojos se alimentan con apenas una porción del encantador muchacho, el hijo de Deméter y su hermano Zeus, un pequeño dios dotado de hermosura sin igual que hace florecer los campos y crecer el trigo. 

Desde su escondite Hannibal puede sentir el soberbio impulso del eros recorriendo su cuerpo, ¡desea!, quiere poseer tal joya perfecta, pero no puede mostrarse, su naturaleza ultraterrena no se lo permite, sin embargo, cada día que pasa es más difícil contener ese impulso de tomar al joven y llevarlo con él a su vasta y lúgubre morada, porque el hambre que Will le provoca hace que sus entrañas se tensen y aunque ahora encuentra alivio sólo con contemplarlo desde la protección de las sombras, sabe que no será suficiente. 

Hannibal no pierde ningún gesto de Will mientras el viento mueve sus ligeros rizos castaños; sus ojos son dos verdes gemas extraídas de río Evros, colocados en sus cuencas por las mismísimas Oceánidas, las pestañas que los coronan son negras alas de mariposa, sus labios son delicados pétalos de rosa y sus dientes perfectos son perlas regalo de Poseidón. 

Ante los ojos de aquella oscura deidad no existe nada comparable al lozano dios de los campos de trigo. 

La voz de Deméter distrae a Will, su celosa madre lo protege de cualquier mal, consiente de la divinidad que su hermoso hijo posee y Hannibal sabe que ella nunca consentirá que pida la mano de Will para reinar en las profundidades del mundo de los muertos. Con los ojos entornados Hannibal muestra su resentimiento, el señor del Hades ve partir a su muchacho místico al lado de su madre y las ninfas hacia otro lugar del mundo humano y una vez más tendrá que perseguirlos el día siguiente sólo para observar. 

Cuando Will desaparece junto a su madre, Selene ya se ha levantado en el firmamento, las constelaciones se posan en el azul terciopelo sobre la cabeza de los mortales, aquel lugar reservado para dioses y héroes, y Hannibal no quiere que Will termine en ahí, como una figura luminosa lejos de él, no, Will debe ser suyo, sólo suyo, reinar a su lado por la eternidad, brillante y majestuoso.

Y con un tornado de humo Hannibal se transporta hacia el Olimpo. El dios del inframundo es recibido por Zeus. Su reino en lo alto del monte está lleno de luz y soberbias construcciones creadas con polvo de estrellas. El dios poseedor del rayo desciende de su trono magnánimo para dar la bienvenida a su hermano, el otro gran señor, el amo de las tinieblas cuyo poder es tan grande como el suyo. 

—El cielo se une con la tierra ante tu inesperada visita hermano— pronuncia Zeus, su voz como el trueno es un eco dulce al igual que su sonrisa, su apariencia es similar a la de Hannibal a excepción de su espesa barba y la centelleante luminosidad de su piel blanca—¿qué nuevas hay en el inframundo?

—La paz reina conmigo en el tártaro hermano— dijo Hannibal.

—Intuyo que hay algo importante que debes decirme, lo suficientemente para hacerte salir del Hades.

—El rey de dioses y mortales es sabio, mi visita es para pedir tu consentimiento, deseo tomar un consorte para reinar a mi lado en el Hades. 

—En buena hora Hannibal, has desaprovechado las oportunidades de escabullirte entre los humanos por tantos siglos, que ansiaba este día, ¿qué rara joya será la futura reina en el mundo de los muertos?

—Los humanos son simples Zeus, criaturas a nuestra imagen que sólo esperan favores, bastantes haz derramado ya sobre ellos. Mi interés está puesto sobre un joven dios hijo tuyo, Will Core.

Zeus se quedó en silencio un momento, dubitativo miró a su hermano y luego a su trono, después, regresó la mirada a Hannibal y sonrió. 

—Tienes mi aprobación, la vida y la muerte siempre estarán unidas, no habrá mejor reina para el Hades que mi bello Will. Sin embargo, su madre no será tan fácil de convencer. 

—Hallaré una forma de convencerla ahora que tengo tu aprobación, debo marcharme, mi reino no puede ser abandonado por más tiempo— musitó cordialmente. 

—Regresa a tus tierras hermano. 

Se despidieron y Hannibal regresó a las puertas del Hades donde el Cerbero lo esperaba, sus tres cabezas se inclinaron ante su amo, quien caminó delante seguido por el portero infernal hacia la barca de Caronte. 

Las aguas turbias del río Estigia lo llevaron hasta la antesala de los Campos Elíseos, ahí Hannibal desembarcó, su palacio de mármol negro era una construcción igual de gloriosa que la morada de sus hermanos, pero la tierra era estéril y marchita, un reino solitario, que aún con la compañía de las Moiras y Hécate le mostraban la necesidad de la compañía del joven Will. 

—Salve Hannibal rey de las tinieblas, señor sombrío y justo— dijo Hécate el eco, quien se hizo presente bajo la forma de una bella mujer, su cabello negro ondula alrededor de su cuerpo y en su cabeza porta una tiara de espinas hecha de plata.

—Alana— saluda él pronunciando su nombre, aquel que los mortales no conocen. 

—Lo has visto hoy también, me lo han dicho las Moiras. ¿Cuándo terminarán estas visitas tuyas al mundo de los vivos?

—Muy pronto, ahora tráelas ante mí. Debo consultarlas.

—Como desee mi señor— dijo ella y desapareció. 

Hannibal caminó hasta su trono solitario en el gran palacio, en poco tiempo su solemne trono no estará solo en aquella sala donde las almas son juzgadas y enviadas según sus acciones a los diferentes lugares del inframundo, Will estará a su lado. 

—Gran señor del Hades— recitaron las tres mujeres que entraron al salón del trono. Eran las Moiras; Bedelia, Margot y Abigail. 

—Damas del destino— dijo Hannibal desde su trono— el Hades tendrá una reina, ¿qué trigales serán bendecidos mañana por Will Core en el mundo de los mortales?

—Will, el dueño de tus afectos, brindará sus dones muy cerca de uno de tus ríos mi señor, en las praderas de Nisa— dijo Bedelia. 

—Los trigales son bañados por las aguas del río de los muertos señor del inframundo— mencionó Abigail.

—Por ello podrás acercarte y haceros visible— concluyó Margot. 

—Entonces será mañana, ahora pueden retirarse—las Moiras salieron haciendo una inclinación hacia el dios. Hannibal descansó su codo en el trono y su barbilla sobre su mano— Un banquete será preparado para nuestro invitado Alana.

—Will no estará contento de ser traído hasta aquí Hannibal.

—Lo estará— dijo él, contando el tiempo para ver de nuevo a su joven dios de los campos. 

****************

Dentro de un frondoso bosquecillo, donde los mortales no pueden acercarse, descansa el séquito de Will, sus bellas ninfas retozan sobre la maleza, perfectos espíritus tranquilos y juguetones que lo alimentan con refrescantes racimos de uvas. Coloridas mariposas revolotean deteniéndose por instantes sobre los refulgentes cabellos ensortijados del joven. 

Will sonríe, hay plenitud hacia donde mire, los rayos del sol iluminan su camino, su vestimenta es similar a la de las ninfas, delicadas telas cubren su figura esbelta, su cabello ha sido tejido esa mañana con algunas flores e hilos de oro, sabe que es hermoso porque los espíritus del río se lo han dicho cada vez que lo reflejan sobre su sereno cause. 

Pero Will, tan feliz como podría ser un dios, tiene una pequeña inquietud; hace un año cuando bendecía esos mismos campos donde ahora estaban, presenció un asesinato, esa mañana particular en medio de los campos de trigo vio una joven pareja de amantes, el joven y la mujer se escabulleron entre las altas espigas para unirse uno con el otro entre besos y jadeos. El joven dios había observado con asombro la escena digna del templo de Afrodita, y aunque debía apartar la mirada no logró hacerlo, al contrario, se había quedado atónito con lo que tenía frente a él, cuerpos mortales, frágiles y sudorosos, unidos en carne y alma. 

Sin embargo, un hombre los había espiado también, el esposo de la mujer quien a diferencia de Will ardió en rabia y atacó a los amantes, los dos hombres lucharon con frenesí y fue la mujer quien con un alfiler de oro que llevaba en su cabello apuñaló al hombre, su amante le quitó el arma cuando ella vio sus manos bañadas en sangre, este también apuñaló al herido hasta que la vida se fue de su cuerpo, una vez hecho los amantes se abrazaron con lágrimas en los ojos rogando a Atenea los perdonara. 

Will miró todo con consternación, el amor funesto que los jóvenes se profesaban quedaría maldito por los mortales cuando descubrieran su pecado, el dios se mordió el labio inferior e hizo que la tierra y las espigas cubrieran el cadáver, su cuerpo nutriría los campos y los amantes serían libres. 

No lo había hecho por amor a los humanos, era más bien su curiosidad la que lo llevó a encubrir el asesinato, el crimen lo hacen los humanos, ellos mismos se juzgan entre sí, pero matan a otros cuando les es conveniente, ahora la sangre y la carne forma parte de la tierra, la muerte dará vida. 

Con aquellos sombríos recuerdos Will se aleja de su alegre corte y camina hacia el campo, sus pies descalzos tocan la tierra y a su paso la maleza parece alabar su belleza virginal, se detiene justo donde el cuerpo del hombre había dado vida a un campo de lirios carmesí, su fragancia era un recordatorio de lo que había debajo de la tierra. La maleza acaricia su piel mientras observa, es su secreto, su pequeño secreto. Se inclinó para acariciar los lirios, susurrando suaves palabras para hacerlos florecer mientras la curva de su espalda pronunció los huesos bajo su tierna piel con la luz del atardecer. 

Pronto una sombra se cierne sobre él, al levantarse, unos ojos pardos se cruzaron con los suyos, enigmáticos y temibles ojos, y sin tiempo para ninguna palabra su cuerpo fue envuelto por los brazos de aquel quien hizo que la tierra se abriera y los llevara a un lugar oscuro y sombrío, Will se dio la vuelta en aquellos firmes brazos intentando escapar, mas una mano sobre su rostro y el aroma a lirios lo llevaron a un profundo sueño. 

***********

El llanto de Démeter o Bedelia como Hannibal solía llamarla, llegó hasta sus oídos en lo profundo del inframundo, pero a él no le importaba, nada podría importarle más en ese momento que el suave aliento de Will, su respiración era una tenue oración en su propio templo, el dios del Hades observaba absorto a su hermoso Will, dormido sobre el lecho, brillante, eterno, el calor y vida que falta en la tierra de los muertos. Ahora Will está sobre el lecho nupcial, pero él sigue observándole a la distancia entre las finas telas del dosel alrededor de la delicada figura perdida en el sueño. 

Después, un parpadeo, un pequeño jadeo y Hannibal sabe que el inframundo mismo resplandece cuando los ojos verdes se abren y buscan reconocer el lugar hasta que se enfocan en él, o al menos en la sombra detrás de las telas. No hay palabras, los ojos del dios de los campos parecen intentar reconocerle y frunce el ceño. 

—Hades— susurra. 

Hannibal se acerca, abre el dosel y se sienta sobre la cama a su lado mientras Will se repliega hacia una esquina. 

—Mi querido muchacho, no debes temer a tu marido, este es tu hogar ahora, sólo tú puedes llamarme por el nombre que los mortales no conocen, Hannibal— dijo el viejo dios, pero no hubo respuesta, Will le mira con desconfianza más que con asombro desde su trinchera y Hannibal no intenta acercarse más. 

El divino joven observa cuidadosamente, el señor del inframundo no le parece desagradable cuando claramente en su posición debería sentir una irrefrenable aberración; el rostro frente a él es cálido, aunque severo, anguloso pero dulce, temible pero atractivo y se da cuenta que no puede dejar de mirarlo, sus ropas oscuras son adornadas con plata al igual que la habitación, enmarcan su riqueza y puede percibir el poder que ese antiguo dios emana.

Y la palabra marido no ha pasado desapercibida para él, marido ha dicho el dios del inframundo y el sólo pensar en la consumación le ha hecho temblar y pegar un salto de la cama hasta el otro lado de la habitación, en su mente se repiten las escena que vio en los campos, aquella de los amantes, el recuerdo de los brazos de Hades alrededor de su cuerpo es suficiente para hacerle pensar que está en verdadero peligro, otros dioses y diosas lo han cortejado, pero el tacto inocente de ninguno puede compararse con la fuerza que aquellos brazos del rey del inframundo imprimieron para sostenerlo. 

—Hay un banquete esperándonos para celebrar este gran día— dijo Hannibal poniéndose de pie aún sin acercarse— dejaré que Hécate te ayude a prepararte. 

En cuanto Hades salió de la habitación una suave voz se materializó en una mujer dando la bienvenida al dios de la cosecha. 

—Bienvenido Will Core, hijo de Zeus, nuevo señor del inframundo. Realmente eres tan hermoso como se rumorea. Soy Hécate, también puedes llamarme Alana. 

—No pertenezco al inframundo— dijo Will dando un paso adelante, acercándose a ella con cautela. 

—Hay un banquete hecho para ti, será mejor que nos demos prisa, a mi señor no le gusta esperar, lo considera grosero—Alana no le contradijo, sabía que sería difícil para el dios aceptar lo inminente. 

—No tengo apetito. Quiero regresar con mi madre. 

—Tal vez, si se lo pides después de la cena pueda ser complaciente. 

Will se quedó callado, pensativo mirando su reflejo en el mármol negro bajo sus pies y sin levantar la cabeza asintió. Alana lo vistió con hermosas telas de color azul, el mismo azul del cielo nocturno, brazaletes de plata y una bella cinta con piedras preciosas para adornar su cabello en lugar de las frescas flores, las cuales se marchitaron en cuanto cayeron al piso lejos de él. Sus pies por primera vez fueron calzados con bellas sandalias con cintas hasta las rodillas. 

Cuando Will fue anunciado y Hannibal levantó los ojos de su mesa llena de alimentos suntuosos, sintió que su pecho se llenaba de vida pues el joven portaba como ningún otro las ropas sobrias del reino de los muertos, su figura juvenil y su encantador rostro iluminaban el lugar como si el mismo rayo de Zeus hubiera caído sobre su palacio. No obstante, la faz de su adorable muchacho mostraba una mirada ausente e intranquila. 

El joven fue conducido a la mesa por Alana hasta un extremo y le sirvió vino, la comida era abundante pero el joven no probó ningún bocado, solamente miró su reflejo en el plato que como un espejo le devolvía su reflejo frente a él. 

—Debes comer— señaló el viejo dios, pero Will no contestó. 

La cena terminó y el joven se mantuvo en silencio, mirando hacia abajo, perdido en su mundo, hasta que Hannibal lo llamó de nuevo, esta vez el dios estaba parado junto a su silla extendiéndole la mano para que lo siguiera. Will dudó al principio, luego se levantó y lo siguió por el palacio hasta un gran balcón donde se podían ver las amplias tierras de los Campos Elíseos, lugar en que los héroes moran, debajo de ellos crecía un campo de lirios y su aroma fue levantado hasta ellos por una tenue corriente de aire. 

—Esta tarde los campos han florecido al saber de tu llegada. 

Will miró hacia las flores, estaba consciente de que no regresaría a la tierra de los mortales a lado de su madre ni volvería a jugar con las ninfas del bosque, una lagrimilla se escapó de sus ojos a punto de rodar por su mejilla, Hades la detuvo, atrapándola en su dedo índice, el joven lo miró de nuevo a los ojos. El señor del inframundo dejó caer la lágrima sobre el piso y de pronto de entre el mármol surgió una espiga de trigo hecha de oro. 

—Lo ves mi hermoso muchacho, sólo tú puedes hacer que esta tierra tenga un propósito, las flores y los campos te necesitan tanto como yo— dijo Hades y tomó la espiga para ponerla entre el ensortijado cabello de Will—Hécate— llamó Hannibal y ella se hizo presente mientras el viento llevaba su voz hasta ellos. 

—Sí mi señor— dijo ella una vez presente. 

—Lleva a Will de regreso y procura su descanso. 

Will lo miró preocupado, sus cejas se contrajeron en su frente, con una expresión de temor sus labios se abrieron para soltar una súplica cuando Hannibal se dio la vuelta y miró por el balcón cortando la conversación mientras el joven era llevado de regreso a sus aposentos. 

—No quiero estar aquí— dijo por fin Will cuando Hécate lo hizo pasar a la recámara. 

—No debes tener miedo, Hades es un dios justo no te hará ningún daño, te ama demasiado. 

—¿Cómo puede amarme si nunca nos hemos visto?

—Él te ha visto, todas las tardes desde hace un año, cada día sale de su reino sólo para observarte— mencionó Alana mientras dejaba para él un suave traje blanco hecho de lino casi transparente que colocó sobre la cama. 

Will se quedó estático al escuchar las palabras de Hécate, el dios del inframundo lo había observado por mucho, mucho tiempo sin que él se percatara, ¿podría ser eso amor?, él no lo sabía, la diosa lo vistió nuevamente y Will suspiró al darse cuenta de que su mansa vestimenta se trataba de un ropaje digno para su noche de bodas. 

—Estás listo— ella sonrió. 

—No te vayas por favor— suplicó él tomándola por la muñeca. 

—Acudiré a ti si me necesitas— Alana tocó la mejilla del joven y lo besó en la frente volviendo a su forma de humo desapareciendo en el aire. 

Will caminó alrededor de la habitación, su corazón retumbaba en su pecho, se apretaba las manos y estaba nervioso ante cualquier sonido en los pasillos o en la puerta, las horas pasaron mientras el pequeño dios esperaba ser escuchado por su padre Zeus para que le salvara de aquel cruel destino, no obstante su padre no dio ninguna señal de piedad y no se pudo mantener en vigilia más tiempo, el cansancio y la preocupación lo vencieron lentamente hasta que se quedó dormido sobre su lecho nupcial intacto. 

La mañana trajo para Will una calma momentánea mientras unos suaves dedos acariciaban su mejilla. Mas cuando abrió los ojos su corazón se detuvo al recordar que no estaba ya en los dulces campos de flores en la tierra de los mortales, sino en el palacio de Hades, en lo profundo del inframundo. 

—Buen día mi hermoso muchacho, los campos te esperan— le dijo el viejo dios con dulzura. El joven intentó cubrir su cuerpo con las mantas pues su ropaje era más que revelador ganando una suave sonrisa del más viejo. 

—¿Regresaré con mi madre?— preguntó incorporando su torso para ver en los ojos de Hades. 

—Tal vez Will, pero antes quiero mostrarte mi reino, ¿te gustaría conocerlo?

Will parpadeó intrigado, Hades no había hecho una promesa y tampoco había consumado su noche de bodas, podría haber una oportunidad de regresar entonces al lado de su amorosa madre. Asintió suavemente. 

—Esperaré por ti, nos reuniremos en los jardines cuando estés listo. 

Después de su breve conversación Hécate regresó al lado de Will, le llevó una bandeja llena de frutas frescas, pero Will nuevamente no comió. Después de vestirlo esta vez con un quitón de lino negro hasta los tobillos, en ambos hombros ostentó lirios de plata con diamantes para sostener la tela, un cinturón de diamantes y sandalias negras. Su cabello fue adornado esta vez con una tiara de laureles de plata. 

Cuando se unió a Hannibal fuera del palacio, el cielo estaba despejado, los Campos Elíseos parecían haber reverdecido de la noche a la mañana, ahora no lejos de ahí había un enorme campo de flores. 

—Tu hermosura es tal, que las flores palidecen ante tu presencia— dijo el dios de los muertos, su vestimenta era similar a la de Will, salvo por las capas gruesas de tela que sostenía con uno de sus antebrazos y en un solo hombro llevaba un broche de diamantes.

—Hades, señor del inframundo, si vuestra gracia le precede como justo, le suplico me deje ir— dijo Will con una suave reverencia inclinando su cabeza velando sus tiernos ojos y mostrando un aleteo de sus pestañas. 

—Mi astuto muchacho, ¿no te das cuenta de que esta tierra ya es tuya al igual que lo soy yo? ¿Cómo podríamos ahora vivir sin ti?

Will levantó la mirada, la suave voz de Hannibal movió algo dentro de su corazón, sus ojos oscuros le dijeron que aquella boca hablaba con la verdad. 

—Te propondré algo, camina hoy a mi lado, si mi reino no te parece suficiente regresarás al lado de tu madre esta misma tarde. 

—¿Cómo pretende Hades convencerme cuando me ha hecho prisionero?

—No eres prisionero Will, eso sería inconvenientemente grosero, eres mi invitado. Además, sé que hay algo en ti que pertenece a este lugar, hay un secreto que la tierra y tú han guardado de Atenea y los ojos de los hombres—Will palideció un momento para luego dirigir su mirada hacia los campos— ¿Aceptas mi propuesta?

Intrigado el muchacho apretó sus manos una contra la otra como si entre ellas hubiera algo que romper. Al final la respuesta no tardó. 

—Acepto. Pero ¿cómo sabes de mi secreto?

—Te vi aquel día, cuando tus ojos virginales observaron con admiración el influjo de la pasión en los mortales— dijo Hannibal y comenzó a caminar hacia el río cuando el rubor se apoderó del rostro del joven dios. Will le siguió entonces colocándose a su derecha con paso apresurado — luego tu sorpresa al ver a aquel hombre intentar terminar con la vida de los adúlteros, yo sabía que el hombre moriría, pero nunca esperé que cubrieras el crimen. 

—El crimen sólo tiene sentido para los mortales, ellos juzgan y mueren por cosas que no tienen comprensión, los animales también mueren y matan para comer, sólo el hombre lo hace por placer— dijo Will. 

Una barca se acercó por el norte hasta ellos, su barquero, un viejo hombre de aspecto cansado hizo una reverencia y Hannibal subió, luego le extendió la mano a Will quien dudó al principio y luego la tomó. Cuando estuvieron ambos arriba el barquero avanzó. 

—Nadie puede quedar sin castigo Will, hay mortales que han cometido terribles actos y por ello están en el Tártaro, ahí deben pagar una condena. 

—¿Y el hombre que murió? ¿Dónde está ahora?— cuestionó el joven. 

—¿Quieres verlo?

Will dudó con temor, pero su curiosidad fue más fuerte, entonces asintió y una sonrisa aprobatoria surgió de la suave boca de Hades, el barquero siguió remando, bajo el casco de madera de su barca las sombras de las almas fluían serenas como sumergidas en un sueño plácido. El joven se asomó para observar mejor, la cantidad de almas se incrementaba mientras más se alejaban de los campos Elíseos.

—En el inframundo existen cinco ríos, Aqueronte el río de la pena por donde las almas suelen perderse, Cocito el río de los lamentos, Flegetonte el río de fuego que conduce al Tártaro, el río Lete donde las almas que pueden reencarnar beben para olvidar su pasado y Estigia el que lleva un flujo de agua hasta las praderas de los Asfódelos donde las almas que no pueden pagarle a Aqueronte cruzar el río por lo que deben vagar sin rumbo. 

Hannibal explicó y Will escuchó en silencio admirando el rostro del dios que siempre pensó era invisible, muy pocas veces otros dioses nombraban a Hades pues creían que el señor del inframundo portaba con él los males, no obstante, ahora que Will podía verlo con claridad y no estaba seguro de que las historias fueran ciertas, pues en contra de su mejor juicio en lugar de acusarlo como raptor, debía decir que era un anfitrión magnánimo y dulce en sus afectos. 

El movimiento del pequeño navío era ligero, el sonido del agua al remar era de alguna forma tranquilizante y Will sin darse cuenta se había relajado en la compañía del viejo dios a su lado, poco a poco los campos verdes quedaron atrás dando paso a una zona mucho más oscura, atravesaron un gran puente en ruinas que delimitaban la región y un poco más adelante la tierra marrón cubría el horizonte, eran los solitarios campos inhóspitos donde las almas vagaban, ahí desembarcaron para caminar entre la maleza parda, de ella sobresalían grandes flores blancas semejantes a estrellas de filosos pétalos y de largo tallo que las colocaban a la altura de la cintura de Will. 

—Dime Will, ¿en qué pensabas cuando invitaste a la naturaleza a cubrir el cuerpo de aquel hombre?— dijo Hannibal repentinamente mientras andaban entre alta maleza sacudida por el viento. 

—Yo— dijo Will deteniéndose a contemplar las extrañas flores blancas y acariciarlas, jugando a hacer florecer los capullos— no lo sé, tal vez sólo curiosidad.

—¿De saber lo que sucedería después?

—Fue un capricho, un pequeño truco, si tu lo sabías mi padre también lo supo y aún así me ha dejado hacer mi voluntad, otros dioses se han encaprichado con mortales, pero no conocen la verdad de sus almas, no pueden ver lo que hay en ellos, más que sólo avaricia y vanidad. 

—Pero tú puedes verlos, tal como yo los veo, las almas de los mortales cruzan el umbral de este reino desprovistas de sus riquezas, no es lo que poseen sino lo que valen en virtud aquello que los condena.

Will considera las palabras del hombre ahora de pie frente a él mirándolo con verdadera adoración, una devoción que ilumina sus ojos y los vuelve serenos cuando las arrugas de sus orbes se marcan y le entrega a Will un ramito de asfódelos. El joven lo recibe sonriente cuando al tocar sus manos las corolas se ensanchan como dándole la bienvenida. 

Hay un silencio entre ambos por un momento hasta que Will ve al hombre cuyo cuerpo yace en el trigal escondido, al hombre que los amantes habían asesinado, caminaba como si estuviera ciego con paso lento entre las flores, extendiendo las manos en busca de algo que era invisible. El lugar era solitario y el viento demasiado frío, el joven dios de estremeció.

—¿No puede ver?— pregunta estrujando las flores contra su pecho. 

—Su muerte lo ha desprovisto del camino al Hades.

—¿Por qué no puede cruzar el río?— dijo Will. 

—Porque alguien le negó una sepultura, su cuerpo no fue preparado y en su boca no fue colocada la moneda para pagarle al barquero, ahora va por el campo ciego y mudo. Su existencia aquí no tiene sentido, en vida no fue amado y en la muerte no es recordado.

Will frunció el entrecejo, era cierto que la vida no era vida sin ser amado realmente, pero ¿qué sabía él del amor cuando sólo estuvo a la sombra de su madre? Su pecho se encogió con un extraño sentimiento de anhelo, ser amado, ser visto, ser transformado, ahora mismo era otro, sus ropas eran solamente una expresión de su cambio por dentro.

—¿Yo hice esto? ¿Puedo enmendar mi error? 

—Sólo el señor del inframundo puede tener clemencia de su alma, pero podrías hacerlo si quisieras Will. 

—No lo sé aún, no podría dar una respuesta, pero quiero ayudarlo— sus ojos suplicantes fueron lo suficiente para que Hannibal aceptara. 

—Entonces dile que se acerque no puede vernos, pero a ti te escuchará.

Will lo llamó y el hombre pareció entender caminó hacia los dioses y el barquero dejó que los tres subieran, el hombre no habló y tampoco se movió hasta que llegaron al otro lado de río a las enormes puertas del Hades, ahí había un gran y feroz perro de tres cabezas que custodiaba la entrada, sus tres pares de orejas se movieron al detectar a su amo, de inmediato el monstruoso animal agachó sus cabezas en dirección de Will cuando desembarcaron primero los dioses, el joven se acercó al perro y éste pareció dominado por la belleza del joven echándose a piso ante él. 

—El Cancerbero— dijo Will y acarició a la fiera como si ésta no fuera realmente el protector del inframundo. 

Las grandes puertas del Hades se abrieron para el hombre, aquel espíritu atravesó y se perdió en el mundo de los muertos. El eco de su agradecimiento llegó hasta Will como el soplo del ala de una mariposa. 

—Ahora descansará en la morada de los muertos— le informó mientras el niño domaba a la fiera con delicados mimos de sus manos.

—¿Y los amantes serán enviados al Tártaro?

—Es posible. 

—Quiero verlo.

—No es un lugar al que un dios de la cosecha deba ir— concluyó el rey del inframundo y Will frunció el entrecejo. 

—Deseas que sea tu consorte y me prohíbes ver cada parte de lo que dices es mío por derecho.

Hades le miró con severidad en respuesta. 

—Si es tu deseo, que así sea— dijo Hannibal a sabiendas de que al ver los horrores del Tártaro el joven dios le haría cumplir su palabra de dejarlo ir. 

Atravesaron las puertas del inframundo, ahí un carro oscuro tirado por cuatro caballos negros esperaba, Hades subió y Will con él, los hizo ponerse en marcha, las almas a su alrededor se inclinaron ante los dioses, recorrieron cavernas oscuras y un lúgubre pantano donde los destellos verdosos de insectos luminosos encendieron el camino como estrellas flotantes, Will quedó maravillado con aquella vista, una chispa de alegría parecía haberse encendido muy dentro de sus afectos con respecto al viejo dios, dejando atrás el pantano Will vio a un hombre empujando una enorme piedra redonda, sus pies sangraban pues iba descalzo y su rostro se veía agotado.

—¿Quién es ese hombre y por qué lleva esa piedra?— cuestionó. 

—Es Sísifo, un hombre tramposo quien creyó engañar al dios del Hades, por ello su castigo es llevar esa piedra hacia una alta montaña sin descanso. Ningún alma puede salir del inframundo Will, jamás. 

Will escuchó lamentos y conforme se acercaban a otra cueva vio el río de fuego, la tierra era estéril y el calor aumentaba, los caballos se detuvieron justo a la entrada de la caverna, iluminada desde dentro por las llamas del centro del Tártaro, penetraron en ella y se quedaron parados sobre un peñasco donde una cascada de fuego se vertía hacia un gran agujero, ahí los hombres y mujeres condenados trabajaban sin descanso, algunos cayendo al fondo del gran pozo de fuego con espantosos alaridos. En el lugar también estaban los hecantónquiros, monstruosos gigantes de cien brazos que destrozaban los cuerpos de las almas. 

Los ojos de Will se llenaron de sorpresa y se cubrió la cara cuando otra alma fue desmembrada y devorada por los gigantes, Hannibal lo tomó entre sus brazos y con un remolino de humo transportó a Will hasta la habitación en su palacio. 

Will abrió los ojos aún apretando la túnica de Hades. Temblaba, pero no por miedo, temblaba a causa de si mismo, Hannibal le había mostrado en tan poco tiempo la piedad y la justicia, y nunca se había sentido tan útil como en aquel lugar, era como si el inframundo hubiera sido hecho para él. Comprendía, realmente comprendía que el Hades no era un lugar terrible, sino la oportunidad de vivir de nuevo. 

—Conozco lo que llamas oscuridad en tu corazón Will, puedo verla y sentirla como una parte de mí, esa curiosidad que te embargó cuando cubriste el cuerpo del hombre, tu destino es permanecer aquí, a mi lado, siendo juez de las almas por la eternidad, sé mi implacable y hermoso consorte, mi príncipe, amo y señor del Hades, dios de las tinieblas y de la noche, mi amado, mi olimpo en la tierra de los muertos— colocó su mano debajo de la barbilla de Will para que lo mirara. Lentamente, mientras las palabras dulces eran recitadas, sus brazos se apretaron sobre la cintura del joven dios sosteniéndolo adherido a su cuerpo. 

Will se detuvo a contemplar aquellos ojos, su boca se abrió, pero las palabras se escaparon sin materializarse. Los brazos lo apretaban con pasión y el calor invadió su cuerpo, pero no, no era posible que el Hades fuera su hogar, su madre sufriría su pérdida si dejaba que su deseo lo venciera. Entonces tomó la espiga de oro que Hannibal había creado con su lágrima, escondida entre su cabello y colocó la punta contra la garganta del rey. 

—No, no pertenezco al inframundo, yo…— dijo Will sin argumentos mientras la sonrisa de Hades se ensanchaba. 

—Hazlo Will, clava la espiga como lo hicieron los amantes con aquel hombre, deja que mi sangre fluya sobre tu cuerpo cuando cortes mi garganta, porque eres dador de vida y también puedes dar muerte.

Will presionó con más fuerza la punta de la espiga contra la piel de Hannibal viendo como una gota de sangre se vertía del mismísimo dios del inframundo. Las manos de Will temblaron, era excitante y extraño ver al gran señor de las tinieblas frágil frente a él. Hades empujó su cuerpo contra el de Will, inclinando al muchacho contra la mesita llena de frutos, levantando la tela oscura de las piernas del muchacho para sostener su muslo y hacer que su pierna se anclara a su cadera. El joven gimió apretando con su mano libre el antebrazo de Hannibal como si deseara detenerle cuando éste recorrió la tersa piel de su muslo. Will dejó caer la espiga sobre el mármol y se aferró al cuello del viejo dios para unir sus labios en un beso desesperado. 

La pasión que Hannibal había guardado durante tanto tiempo fue maravillosamente correspondida por el virginal muchacho, cuya torpeza para unir sus labios y mantener su respiración fue más que encantadora, los ojos del joven pronto estuvieron vidriosos con las mejillas tan rojas como el rubí más puro. 

Hades le lamió el cuello deleitándose con su sabor tan dulce como la miel, el delicado aroma concentrado detrás de las orejas de Will era similar a los jazmines, el dios viejo estaba maravillado con aquel hermoso dios entre sus brazos que llenó de besos su cuello y su hombro donde mordió suavemente complacido con los suspiros que obtuvo, entonces cargó al muchacho en brazos caminando con paso lento hacia su lecho con la firme intención de reclamar a su consorte, Will no pareció intimidarse, sólo se abrazó a ancho cuerpo de Hades con más fuerza lamiendo la única gota de sangre que brotó de la herida que había provocado. 

El rey dejó el cuerpo de Will lentamente sobre la cama cubriendo el cuerpo delgado con el suyo, acomodándose entre las esbeltas piernas que lo acunaron con impaciencia. Otro beso siguió, esta vez más sereno y prolongado dejando que sus labios se conozcan, con suavidad y gracia. Hannibal se alejó un poco nariz con nariz encontrando la profunda mirada del resplandeciente dios, mirando de vuelta con adoración para acariciar los sedosos cabellos rizados. 

—Hades—susurró el niño y el otro dios se acercó para besar su mejilla y susurrarle al oído. 

—Llámame Hannibal, es el nombre que los mortales no conocen.

Will se retorció con el conocimiento, enredando sus manos en el cabello plata suplicando en silencio por más besos cuyo placer recién descubierto le había cautivado. La lengua de Hannibal era una serpiente osada y su saliva era el veneno más dulce que Will jamás conocería. Su cuerpo incorrupto se aflojó y endureció a la vez en respuesta a sus besos, la ropa entonces se le antojó incómoda dado que el calor consumía su piel como si su sangre se hubiera convertido en ríos de fuego. 

—Hannibal— dijo en un suspiro cuando las manos del dios recorrieron esta vez las marmóreas columnas que eran sus piernas mientras la boca le atacaba con placentera vehemencia la garganta. 

El viejo dios se separó un instante quedando arrodillado entre las piernas, acariciando con adoración, se alejó un poco más para tomar un pie al que cuidadosamente le desató la sandalia dejándola caer para besar cada dedo e hizo lo mismo con el siguiente pie que fue desnudado de la manera más lenta y reverencial posible, esta vez los labios de Hannibal subieron hasta la rodilla desnuda haciendo temblar a Will. 

—Heme aquí hermoso dios, mi flor, mi estrella, mi dulce príncipe, postrado ante tu templo solicitando con una plegaria tus dones, ofreciendo mi reino completo por el infinito placer de tu compañía. Escucha mi oración y cura mi soledad, embellece con tu presencia este palacio y dales a los mortales una esperanza cuando su alma busque consuelo en esta tierra, que ante tu gracia el inframundo será el Olimpo. 

Ante tal reverencia los ojos de Will se llenaron de tiernas lágrimas pues el amor del señor del inframundo era grande, el dios oscuro se había enamorado esperando dejar de ser invisible y Will podía sentir ese amor como la lluvia tras la sequía. El joven se puso de rodillas también mirando con profundos ojos azules a quien ahora aceptaba como marido. 

—Te escucho y te veo, señor justo y poderoso, tu plegaria ha sido respondida, ya no estarás sólo. Mi señor y mi rey.

Con aquellas palabras Will quitó los broches de su túnica dejando que se deslizara por su cuerpo, el blanco puro de su piel era como la luz de la luna resplandeciente que dejó a su nuevo esposo (quien lo devoraba con ojos hambrientos), hechizado ante él. El joven dios al verle inmóvil por un momento avergonzado se apresuró a tomar su túnica de nuevo, pero Hannibal lo detuvo besando sus manos, para luego llevarlas a sus propias ropas, Will se sonrojó y con la vista renuente le ayudó a liberarse de las túnicas que lo cubrían. 

El cuerpo de Hannibal era firme y fuerte, su musculatura mostraba a un guerrero, esta vez fue el muchacho quien enmudeció ante lo que sus ojos apreciaban, y fueron sus dedos traviesos los primeros en tocar el pecho de su esposo, perdiéndose en el frondoso pasaje de hilos plateados, era suave al tacto como el vellocino de carnero y Will sonrió nervioso pues el toisón se volvía dorado más debajo de la cintura donde la columna priápica se mantenía erguida. 

El dios del inframundo acarició los brazos del joven y su espalda acomodándolo entre los suyos con cautela mientras se acostaron sobre el cabezal, tan sólo un momento después sus labios se unieron a los de Hannibal buscando consuelo de lo ya probado ante lo desconocido que se avecinaba. 

Era nuevo y extraño, pero recordaba haber anhelado la pasión de los amantes en el campo, su entrega y su conexión, como la que ahora le era transmitida, así que se abrazó con fuerza mientras Hannibal se acomodaba de nuevo entre sus piernas, ahora sin los ropajes que limitaran el rose de su piel y la caricia íntima de sus caderas lo volvió una fuente de dulce almíbar que Hannibal deseaba con desesperación probar. Así que el viejo dios se sumergió hasta alcanzar la fuente y libó la miel que el dios de las flores le otorgaba, acompañado de un canto sofocado del que la pasión es musa y cuya lírica estaba alegre de escuchar proveniente de su príncipe.

La canción se volvió plegaria poco después y luego, de nuevo canción cuando Hannibal acarició cada capullo de rosa en el pecho juvenil y buscó a tientas el pozo que aliviaría la sed que ambos experimentaban. Y así, Will floreció esa noche entre los brazos de su esposo, abriendo sus pétalos lentamente como una flor de luna, ante el paciente espectador que lo reverenció con profunda idolatría, ambos bañados en falso rocío matinal se unieron en el abrazo febril de los amantes hasta el amanecer. 

Llegada la mañana Will se despertó en soledad, se vistió, llamó a su marido y no obtuvo respuesta, en cambio Hécate se materializó frente a él.

—Mi señor. 

—Hécate, ¿dónde está Hannibal? ¿por qué no ha venido a mi esta mañana?—preguntó angustiado de que sus afectos hubiesen disminuido con la salida del sol. 

—Me temo que se encuentra en una audiencia con vuestra madre, al parecer debe regresar con ella al mundo de los mortales. 

—Pero he elegido a mi marido. 

—Su padre ha decretado regrese al lado de Démeter para curarla de su aflicción. Ha mandado a su mensajero Hermes para llevarte con ellos. Los mortales sufren tu ausencia también. Debo llevarte ahora a su presencia. 

—Oh, cruel destino, ¿por qué ahora que he encontrado mi lugar, mi propio reino debo dejarlo?

—¿Mi señor no ha probado bocado todavía?— cuestionó ella insinuando la nueva bandeja repleta de los frutos del Hades en la mesita. 

—¿Cómo podría comer cuando las emociones me abruman?

Ella sonrió. 

—Hágalo ahora si desea quedarse, quien prueba la comida del mundo de los muertos no puede regresar con los mortales.

Will miró la fruta y recogió de la bandeja una granada, la abrió con sus propios dedos dejando que el jugo manchara sus manos y entusiasmado comió las semillas. En ese momento hubo un suave llamado a la puerta y la voz de un hombre que dijo los escoltaría a la sala del trono. Hécate miró a Will quien caminó con dignidad hacia la puerta llevando consigo la mitad de la granada en su mano. 

El sirviente los acompañó hasta una gran sala donde el rey del inframundo parecía apesadumbrado en su trono, con la cabeza vuelta hacia su mano, cuyo codo descansaba sobre el brazo de su silla de piedras preciosas sin mirar a Will. Al lado suyo, un lugar vacío, un trono solitario que debió ser llenado. Frente a él su madre con su rubio cabello y Hermes con su bastón. 

—¡Will, mi pequeño niño!— recitó su madre Bedelia, quien caminó hacia él y lo abrazó amorosamente—He venido por ti, no hay manera de que te arranquen de mis brazos de nuevo. Ven volvamos, el Hades no es lugar para ti. 

—No puedo volver madre— dijo él apartándose con cuidado de su regazo. 

—Claro que puedes, tu padre lo ha pedido y Hades no puede retenerte con su obsesión.

—Madre— la voz del muchacho era trémula con el dolor de romper el corazón de su madre y la ansiedad de tomar la mejor decisión posible. Will le mostró la fruta a medio comer en su mano. 

Hades también la vio y luego al rostro de Will, su pecho se hinchó de alegría y le extendió una mano para que se acercara. El joven se apresuró a tomarla aun temblando de excitación y subió los tres escalones hacia el dios del inframundo, ante la atónita mirada de su madre. Hannibal lo guió tomando su mano para que se sentase a su lado. 

—Will— pronunció Bedelia intentando mantener la compostura. 

—En vista de las circunstancias—dijo Hermes a quien Will conocía como Frederick— Will no puede regresar a la tierra de los mortales, sin embargo, por el bien de los designios de Zeus y del hombre, Will pasará siete meses en el inframundo al lado de su marido y los restantes junto a Bedelia cumpliendo su deber como dios de los campos, de lo contrario los humanos morirían de hambre. 

—Entonces será como dices— decretó Hannibal tomando la mano de su príncipe consorte. 

—Así será— aprobó la diosa— te veré pronto querido hijo. 

—Hasta pronto madre— Will se despidió desde su lugar como el señor del inframundo y observó como Hécate conducía a su madre y al mensajero fuera del palacio. 

—Will, mi brillante y astuto muchacho— dijo Hannibal mientras se acercaba para besar a su joven marido quien devolvió el beso entre sonrisas. 

***************

Will despertó de su sueño, con la sensación de liviandad que la última imagen grabada en su cerebro le hizo sentir, sonrió al recordar la disparatada historia que su mente había creado, caras familiares se pasearon por su subconsciente con total libertad, al menos no había sido una terrible pesadilla y de eso estaba aliviado. 

Rio para sí mismo rodando en la amplia cama completamente para él, pues el doctor Lecter se había instalado en un antiguo sillón junto a la ventana, desde ahí contemplaba las calles, la luz de una farola proyectaba su luz amarilla y las sombras del cristal sobre su cuerpo, estaba sentado de frente a Will, pero con el torso y el rostro vuelto hacia la ciudad, su pierna derecha estaba doblada sobre el sillón mientras el otro pie, enfundado en suaves alpargatas, se mantuvo firme en la alfombra. 

Llevaba puesta su pijama color granate y su bata ribeteada sin cerrar dejando que la tela se esparciera libre a su alrededor. 

—La primera nevada— dijo sin moverse a sabiendas de que Will le prestaba atención— hay música en la forma que los copos caen, van formando una melodía, será tal vez una sonata. 

El joven se levanta y camina hacia el sillón, no se preocupa en ponerse una bata, vestido con sólo sus pantalones de pijama camina descalzo sobre la alfombra. Se acerca y mira por la ventana subiendo de rodillas al asiento curvando ligeramente su espalda, recargando su peso sobre el respaldo con los brazos. 

—Nuestro primer invierno juntos— menciona de manera coloquial y vuelve a sonreír recordando el mito con el que acaba de soñar. Durante la cena Hannibal le había recordado el dibujo que realizó para él la primera vez que Will lo visitó en el Hospital de Criminales Dementes, aquel boceto del rapto de Perséfone los llevó a disertar sobre mitología y creencias, que al final tuvieron como fruto un extraño sueño, no muy lejos de la realidad según Will, no mientras la nieve caía. 

Afuera las calles de Montpellier, Francia, estaban vacías, al menos hasta donde Will podía observar por la ventana, estaba seguro de que al ser Noche Buena algunas familias saldrían para disfrutar la primera nevada, la cual no parecía ser cruda ese año, a diferencia de los inviernos gélidos de Virginia. No se dio cuenta que Hannibal se había acercado a él hasta que sintió un beso sobre su hombro y una mano recorrer su espalda y adherirse a su cadera. 

—Feliz Navidad Will— susurró besando su mejilla sobre la cicatriz que aún era visible.

Will se giró quedando a corta distancia separados por una nariz. 

—Feliz Navidad— respondió seguido de un beso dulce en la calidez de su nuevo hogar y el comienzo de una nueva vida. 


End file.
